Where We Always Used To Be
by Pineapple References
Summary: "Do you still remember how we met?" Matthew's nostalgic laughter lit up the room, and made the wafting smell from the oven seem to smell sweeter. "How could I forget? I found out I had a brother, had my first kiss, and got stuck here. . ."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright I know this was supposed to be up WAY earlier, but I was just busy with work and :P whatever it's up! I hope this is an improvement from my first story (if you haven't seen it I would LOVE if you check it out since this does connect to it) Enjoy!**

_"So, um how do you pronounce it again?"_ _A deep joyful laugh sounded through the park from under the Juniper tree._

_"It's Pouvez-vous m'aider, mon chéri." A small blush painted onto his soft features. _

_"And that means 'could you please help me,' right?"_

_"Ah très bon, Mathieu, you get better at this every day!"_

_"Well I do have a pretty good teacher," A smirk. More laughter followed. They laughed until their faces flushed, and only their soft breaths could be heard in the barren park. They caught each other's eyes, and turned their heads away only to catch each other looking back again._

_"Hey, Francis?" A low whisper traveled through the sound of ruffling leaves._

_"Oui?" They looked at each other with bright eyes leaning in ever so slightly._

_"How do you say kiss me in French?"_

* * *

"Hey, you okay there hun?" A voice pulled Francis from his thoughts. A deep laugh warmed the already cozy atmosphere. Matthew padded around the kitchen for the eggs, and added it to the mix.

"Ah désolé cher... I was just thinking about high school," A soft huff filled the air followed by the soft, scraping sound of a whisk twirling in a bowl.

"Do you still remember how we met?" Matthew's nostalgic laughter lit up the room, and made the wafting smell from the oven seem to smell sweeter. Their third cake was ready, and replaced with the last pan.

"How could I forget? I found out I had a brother, had my first kiss, and got stuck_ here_."

* * *

"Uh,_ Pardonnez-moi, savez-vous où-"_

_"It's quite alright mon ami, I can speak English, you have such a lovely accent by the way."_

_"Oh thank you, um do you know where the left field is? I'm supposed to meet my brother there."_

_"Ah yes, I'll escort you there myself. It is hard finding it if you haven't been there, brother did you say?"_

_"Uh, yes. Well, we don't know exactly. We both look alike, and don't know much about our real past so we just say we're brothers. Even if we aren't related we're still close like brothers, and nobody really questions it." _

_"Ah how lovely. I'd love to have a friend that's like a brother." They strolled through the halls leisurely nodding and talking. They reached the field which was surrounded by all of the other courts and trees in the area._

"You_ bloody know well why I won't just let you skip out on-!" Arthur stopped his ranting when he noticed Alfred had smiled and waved to something behind him._

_"Oh bloody hell, what are you doing here frog? It's bad enough I have to deal with this one today."_

_"Ah mon ami why so cold? I was simply assisting Mathieu here to the field is that so wrong? If anything I don't recall him mentioning that you would be here with his frère." _

_"Don't speak that bloody language in front of me frog, I'll have you know I'm here to help this one with his English, for someone smart enough to get into this bloody French Boarding School you'd think he would be able speak his own language properly."_

_"Don't be like that Artie! You _know_ I'm here for-"_

_"Yes, exceptional grades in mathematics and science, you only said it twenty times while you were here. And for the love of- ugh don't call me Artie!__" Alfred slung a toned arm over Arthur's shoulder causing him to flush and sputter. He shoved the arm off of him and started shouting rapidly at a now hysterical Alfred._

_"Well I guess I should be going mon ami, I wouldn't want to hold you up with-" {Francis observed Arthur and Alfred in an 'argument,' Arthur sputtering rebuts to Alfred's sarcastic remarks and laughter} _

_"Whatever you must do with these two." Francis ran a hand through his hair letting it to slip through his fingers and fall with a little more volume than just before. He turned to leave, but stopped when a light tap on his arm caused him to freeze in his place._

_"Sorry eh, but um do you think you can stay? I mean, I don't really know many other people here and- oh you're probably busy aren't you? Maybe another time."_

_"Non, actually. Now would be perfect." Matthew's smile was even more gorgeous than the day itself, and Francis couldn't help but to smile too, it was contagious._

* * *

"Alfred better hold up to his promise for this," Francis mumbled taking the last cake from the oven.

"Of course he will! He's still my brother you know, he wouldn't just lie like that. Besides, it's expensive getting a personal cake done by other snobby professionals."

"Oui, I know it's really sweet what he is doing, but cakes just aren't dishes I'm used to, I need something more exciting." Francis grumbled setting the baking pan on the marble counter.

"Yea, but this is actually something I can help you with, we can't all be professional pastry chefs. Don't you like baking with me?" Matthew pouted, and Francis slipped off the oven mitts.

"Oh, of course I do cher," Matthew was pulled into a kiss.

"I just don't see why he wanted a _cake_ for something like _this_, it's barely original."

"I know, but this is important to Alfred. And we should help him this time because it's for something special right?"

"I suppose," Francis mumbled twirling the loose curl in Matthew's hair.

"I guess it's also about the fact that this cause is also going to _him_." Matthew chuckled, and started to twist his fingers in Francis' hair.

"Oh, you still haven't gotten over you're silly childhood hatred for each other? If not for him than just do it for Alfred." More laughter filled the cozy room.

"All right, we should probably be going. The cakes need to be frosted after they cool, and the lovely shop in town won't be open all day." They grabbed their keys and strolled out the door, walking with their fingers intertwined and their bodies close.

"There's the park where you would teach me French," Matthew smiled tightening his grip on Francis' hand for a moment, pointing out in the distance.

"Oui, I believe our first kiss was under _that_ Juniper tree..."

* * *

_"I'm so sorry," tears pricked at Matthew's eyes, and threatened to roll down his face._

_"I didn't mean to-"_

_"It's okay cher, I already know. If anything I should be the one apologizing, I should've listened to what you had to say first."_

_"But-but I hurt you," the tears fell freely now, and rolled down his reddened cheeks._

_"Shhhh, it's okay now. You are so strong. What happened to you was just unfortunate, what I did was awful." Francis wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks, and looked towards the ground._

_"Don't say that," Francis looked back at him, and saw compassion in his pools of violet blue._

_"I would've done the same... eh probably," he chuckled. "It's actually kind of funny_ now,_ you know, now that I think about it." Francis laughed at Matthew's logic, the whole thing was pretty funny, well funny in a 'how could we all be so stupid' kind of way. They stood under the damp tree with their faces towards each other._

_"Do you want to have another French lesson?" Francis smirked, sitting at the base of the tree resting his back on the trunk._

_"You're seriously asking something like that now?" Matthew laughed, a hint of disappointment etching onto his face._

_"I'd never break my promise."_

_"Alright," A wide smile softened the air. "I needed to brush up on my speaking anyways."_

_{ Third Lesson }_

_"So, um how do you pronounce it again?"_ _A deep joyful laugh sounded through the park from under the Juniper tree._

_"It's Pouvez-vous m'aider, mon chéri." A small blush painted onto his soft features._

_"And that means 'could you please help me,' right?"_

_"Ah très bon, Mathieu, get better at this every day!"_

_"Well I do have a pretty good teacher," A smirk. More laughter followed. They laughed until their faces flushed, and only their soft breaths could be heard in the barren park. They caught each other's eyes, and turned their heads away only to catch each other looking back again._

_"Hey, Francis?" A low whisper traveled through the sound of ruffling leaves._

_"Oui?" They looked at each other with bright eyes leaning in ever so slightly._

_"How do you say kiss me in French?" Francis blinked, nearly forgetting the words._

_"I believe it's, embrasse moi," they leaned in just a thread more, feeling their warm breath on their lips. Francis' eyes widened as Matthew closed the space between them and hummed softly. They each moved slowly in unison pressing a smile to the other's lips. It was perfect, they both felt like melting, each moving their arms up and down their backs to feel more of the other. Their tree no longer supported them as they held each other closer becoming putty in the other's arms._

_They had only just slowed down a bit when they heard footsteps nearby. They pulled apart quickly with tinted cheeks and nervous grins as they saw Alfred carrying Arthur over his shoulder, desperately trying to reach the ground._

_"LET ME GO YOU TWIT!" Alfred's laughter filled the air as he started carrying him like a child, lifting him up from under his arms he__ spun Arthur around in a circle then lowered him so they were eye to eye_.

_"Aww but this is so much fun Artie! You can't tell me this isn't fun," Arthur sputtered and blushed wildly._

_"Yes I can git, just put me down already." Alfred sighed in discontent, but obeyed placing Arthur down with care and petted his head when he was perfectly balanced again._

_"There," Alfred smiled. _

_"So, what are you two up to?"_

* * *

"Um Francis?" Matthew poked him, he was staring off at the park for a few minutes now.

"Oui Mathieu?" He asked dreamily, still fazed.

"Did you remember to bring our wallet? I guess I forgot it when we were walking out," Matthew looked down sheepishly. Francis patted down his coat and realized that his pockets were empty as well.

"I'll just head back and get it then," Francis pressed a smile to Matthew's lips, and turned to leave as briefly as he made contact. Matthew sighed and leaned on the bench on the side of the road, looking over at the park. _Great, now Francis has me thinking about high school again._

* * *

_A particularly bouncy Alfred was running excitedly, dragging a stumbling Arthur to Matthew and Francis, who were laughing about something leaning against their usual meeting spot under the Juniper tree._

_"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS, I JUST GOT IT, THE RESULTS ARE IN!" Alfred's boisterous laughter, and his thousand watt smile brightened up the atmosphere as he waved around an envelope._

_"This is so_ cool,_ we're going to find out if we're really brothers!" Matthew chirped and looked over at Francis and Arthur awaiting their reactions. _

_"Yes," Arthur panted a bit catching his breath._

_ "Well just be prepared for anything, you wouldn't want to be disappointed if it turns out-"_

_"Arthur cher don't think like that, I'm sure it won't affect their relationship whether they're brothers or not."_

_"Well let's stop talking and open this thing!" Alfred laughed and turned to Matthew._

_"Mattie, no matter what this says, you'll always be my brother." Matthew nodded with a smile,_

_"Same goes for you eh," Matthew looked back down at the envelope. This was really happening. Alfred cautiously tore at the pouch, not wanting to damage the paper inside. He pulled out a single sheet unfolding it slowly as if it were about to blow up in his face._

_"Ready?" He smirked at all of them leaning close in anticipation._

_"YES!" The three shouted unanimously, it was typical Alfred to do something like that. He read through the passage and his eyes darkened, he looked up in shock._

_"We're not brothers," Alfred pouted and looked at everyone else's disappointed faces._

_"I just thought- it would've been nice if we- I mean, just everything about are past was so-" Alfred's laughter cut through Matthew's babbling, and received pointed glares from everyone._

_"GOTCHA!" Alfred smiled and hugged Matthew before he could tell him off for giving them all distress. Francis clapped and Arthur sighed in relief glad for their friends._

_"I swear Alfred if you weren't my brother-" Matthew's empty threat was cut off my more laughter, and the perfection of that moment._

* * *

"Mathieu cher I'm back!" Francis cooed at Matthew who was leaning towards the park from his spot on the bench.

"Ah, alright. We should probably get going now shouldn't we?" Francis chuckled and helped him up pulling him into another quick kiss.

"Oui cher, we could always stop by the park after we drop off the frosting." Matthew perked up with a brightened face.

"Really?" More laughter rose from his chest.

"Of course cher, Alfred's cake can wait." They strolled back down the road lost in their own thoughts, but still centered around each other huddling close. As they got closer to town Francis looked down, slightly depressed. He thought he had forgotten about _that_ ages ago, but the memories had started to resurface.

* * *

_"Oh, Francis what happened in here?"_

_"Just leave me be Arthur."_

_"You know I can't do that. Bloody hell you're my friend damn it."_

_"Some friend you are."_

_"Please just let me-"_

_"No Arthur. Just forget all your pathetic excuses they won't make a difference."_

_"Francis you really need to hear this."  
_

_"Damn it Arthur you shouldn't even be in here, why don't you run off and knit yourself a sweater, or burn your dinner?"_

_"Francis would you just stop pushing me away! Bloody hell if you would just listen to me-"_

_"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A DAMN WORD YOU HAVE TO SAY, YOU_ KNEW _HOW I FELT ARTHUR! HOW COULD YOU?"_

_"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A MOMENT!"_

_"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO A SINGLE WORD YOU HAVE TO SAY?"_

_"BECAUSE YOU'RE BLOODY IGNORANT, AND DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"_

_"WHY DON'T YOU JUST-" A shout from down the hall to "kindly shut the hell up and let me work!" interrupted their spat._

_"Look, let's just stop yelling and rationalize. You barely know what really happened." _

_"Like you'd have anything to say about it I don't already know. Was it good? Was it worth it? Mon dieu I knew we always fought but this-"_

_"Bloody hell Francis calm down it wasn't what you thought."_

_"Oh how original, let me guess it 'wasn't what it looked like,' or 'you can explain' how something like_ _that happens?"_

_"Well, yes actually... believe me I was just as shocked as you were-"_

_"Yea, you were shocked, its not everyday you're caught backstabbing an old friend." _

_"Please Francis, just hear me out. You can hate me all you'd like afterwards, but if you just listen to me now I promise I'll never talk to you again if that's what you want."_

_"Just make it quick Arthur. I can't stand looking at your face right now."_

* * *

"Um Francis? What kind of frosting did we need again?" He must've blanked out while walking again, it wasn't a far walk but the suddenness of their arrival, and the presence of a smiling woman behind the counter threw him back a bit.

"Oh um a thick creme I believe, or something for coating if you don't have it. Also if you have any of those pastel colors that would be lovely." The kind woman from the desk searched around for the order and returned with a bubbly French accent.

"We have four colored pastels and a cream would you like anything else?"

"Non, that will be all." Francis returned her smile and payed the kind woman, leaving with their bags.

"She was very nice," Matthew smiled at Francis, who was still a tad down.

"Oui, she was," Francis mumbled trying to forget.

"Is something wrong? Matthew pouted looking up into Francis' eyes.

"Non," he sighed. just thinking back to high school again." Matthew couldn't help but to sigh, he unfortunately knew the worst when Francis frowned like that. It mirrored the exact emptiness in his sapphire eyes as it had all those years ago.

"Oh, were you thinking about _that_? It's strange, I thought I had forgotten all about it."

* * *

_Matthew was waiting for Francis by the field, rocking back and fourth on his heels in excitement. He checked his watch again, three more minutes. It was just going to be another day in the park like they had done for the past five months, but every time was still special to him. He really liked Francis, and gathered up enough courage to think about telling him today. It was progress. He hummed and checked the time again, two more minutes and counting. He hadn't felt this excited since he had found out the results to his and Alfred's blood test a few weeks back. Footsteps were heard in the distance behind him, had Francis wanted to show up a tad early too? Oh. What should he do? Just turn around damn it, all he needed to do was turn around and-_

_"Alfred!" Alfred? Oh, someone was probably confusing him for Alfred again. Matthew closed his eyes with a sigh, and shook his head before spinning around to the rapidly approaching footsteps._

_"Sorry, but I'm no-" A small pair of arms wrapped around his neck and dragged him into a forceful kiss. Matthew's eyes shot open as he pressed his hands against Arthur's shoulders. Wait, Arthur? He simply grabbed them and possessively pressed on. Matthew was leaning backwards with Arthur's grip on his wrists being his only support. Since when was he so strong? A slow moving figure stopped short mid-stride as he witnessed the scene before him. If the broken look, or the budding tears on Francis' face wasn't what killed Matthew, it was the sound of a single rose hitting the ground that caused Matthew's eyes to water, and replaced all former excitement with remorse. He had wanted to be together too, and this was happening. Francis' world crashed down on him, his heart sunk in, and left an empty void in it's place. __A soft whisper pulled Matthew back to reality._

_"Alfred I-" Arthur's emerald eyes shrunk almost into nothing, his face paled and he choked heavily releasing Matthew's wrists as if they were hot metal, letting him fall to the ground. Arthur covered his mouth with his hands and heaved as he realized his mistake. Francis walked over eerily silent as he frowned at the other two._

_"So this is how it is huh?" His voice was without it's normal expressional flair, icy enough to send shivers down Arthur's spine. The silence held still in the air._

_"No, it's not- oh please it's not, this wasn't supposed to- I didn't- I just-"_

_"Mathieu please, just stop, you're only making it worse. It's bad enough you lead me on for months, but you could've just said you didn't want anything to do with me."_

_"Francis this isn't- WE aren't, I made a mistake!" Arthur pleaded stepping back._

_"Then why are you so scared mon ami? It's just me isn't it? Nobody seems to care what I feel since I'm nothing around here, but you go right ahead, do what you want, as long as you're happy."_

_"Francis, don't go. You promised me we'd have another French lesson in the park. You'd never break a promise." Francis sighed as he dropped to his knees, and leaned into Matthew's ear cupping his cheek._

_"And you promised you could never hurt a fly. Don't talk to me anymore Mathieu, you know as well as I that neither of us could handle it. Just do what you must if you're happy with it. It was all I ever wanted. Goodbye," Francis stood, and walked away leaving them as silently as he came. Francis ignored the silent tears running down his chin, and focused on anything that wasn't Arthur murmuring comforting words to Matthew's sobs and pleads slowly getting lower with distance._

_It had been three days since Francis left his room, surrounded by empty tissue boxes, and blasting loud music to conceal his screams, outbursts and sudden dry heaves.__ It was probably the worst period of his life. _

_He slammed his cell phone down after receiving about six more messages from Arthur and Matthew. Even Alfred texted once to check up on him, but didn't send anything else. He rolled over on his bed again, ignoring his stomach's protests. How long had it been since he'd eaten? He knew he'd need to get actual water, rather than drinking the tap from his dorm room, but he couldn't bring it to himself to step outside the path he had made from his bed to the bathroom. He rolled to the edge of the bed standing up shakily to once again look into his shattered bathroom mirror. He looked down at the scraped up knuckles on his right hand then back at the weblike design of the shattered glass. If it had been just a week ago he'd of been horrified of the stranger looking back at him. His raw red eyes, dewy face, and permanently broken stare looked through a group of reflections from the glass. His uncombed hair either stuck to his face or knotted up, increasing in an unattractive volume. _

_Had this all been because of one kiss? He could still picture Arthur gripping his wrists, an unusually soft, loving expression on his face, possessively leaning him back to his limits, and he dare do it before they were supposed to walk to their tree in the park. Francis leant over holding his hands on the edges of the sink as he shut his eyes and heaved heavily again. He couldn't cry. He had done enough in the past three days, and he just couldn't bring it to himself to waste more fallen tears on it. His depression lingered over him like a darkened cloud, he stumbled across his room again to fall over on his bed. He was so tired, he just couldn't think about it anymore. Sleep was his only escape for the past few days. He always dreamt of Matthew and it always ended the same. He would sit up from his bed and relive everything all over again._

_This time a few soft knocks came to his door as a wake up call. Francis turned over and faced his wall not wanting to deal with whoever might speak to him. Instead of a voice the sound of a key softly turning in the lock echoed and Francis sat up in shock. Only one person had his key._

_"If you're wondering why I bothered-" The speaker stopped mid-sentence examining the worn mess, tissues scattered on the floor and in the garbage, broken items strewn in opposite directions, the evidence of his pain and grieving being perfectly still since the days of destruction._

___"Oh, Francis what happened in here?"_

* * *

"Francis? FRANCIS!" A sharp panicked voice reached out to him.

"Mathieu? What was that about, are you okay?" A sarcastic huff erupted from his chest.

"Am I okay? Hell, Francis you were heaving. You looked so distraught, did something happen?" Francis sighed, his flashbacks must've been getting to him again.

"Non, mon cher. My thoughts just brought me back into a bad place in time again."

"Oh... don't think about that hun, we're almost home. We can just drop off the frosting, and head back to the park. It's been a while since we've been there you know."

"Oui, much too long. It's still our favorite Juniper tree," a wink. Francis sighed and continued.

"Perhaps the past doesn't really matter much anymore."

"Don't say that. True some of it could've been better, but if it hadn't happened the way it had we would've never ended up right here." Matthew nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Oui I suppose. Even throughout all the bad there was some good that came out of it." Francis wrapped his free arm around Matthew's waist pulling him closer walking like that for the last few streets.

"All right, let's drop this off. Alfred's cake better not be as hard to ship out as these bags." Hearty laughter sounded as a key turned in the lock, and the bags were dropped haphazardly on the table abandoned as soon as they entered.

"Well now, that that's out of the way," Francis bent down to press his lips to Matthew's briefly then extended his arm to him.

"Shall we?" Matthew shook his head then held onto his arm.

"Sometimes, I still wonder how this worked out." The words accented with a step closer during their stroll down the road.

"Oh, don't say that cher, you know as well as I that we wouldn't want it any other way. Besides, after _that day_ you just couldn't stay away from me," a wink.

"Oh that was ages, ago. Ugh it doesn't matter we're here," Matthew went over to sit by the old Juniper tree, Francis helping him ease to the ground.

"Don't act like you're not thinking about it too mon chéri," a small kiss was placed on Matthew's cheek.

* * *

_"I don't know, this was just in my mailbox, it's strange, I thought I actually had gotten a letter from my parents." Matthew looked down upset._

_"There, there Mathieu I'm sure it just takes a while to receive mail internationally, besides a letter from the school can't be a bad thing since it's clear to everyone how perfect a student you are." Matthew attempted to hide his blush behind the slightly large envelope only to have it pulled gently from his face._

_"Don't hide, you've got such a lovely blush. It would be a shame to hide such beauty."__ Matthew's mouth pulled into a small 'o' and flushed brighter as Francis grinned coyly with a wink._

_"Yea, w-well if the letter really was meant for me why would they send it now? It's bad enough that it's the busiest time for students working on college applications and all, speaking of which why do we even need to worry about that now? We're in eleventh grade for goodness sake, I swear if I have to look at another brochure-"_

_"Mathieu! It's okay really I know most other high school students don't even bother with this until, well later I guess, besides, I'm sure the envelope is just one of those parting letters they give to the foreign students thanking them for attending, or a certificate for perfect grades as you always have."_

_"Yea, I suppose you're right, it's not like they don't know it's that time though. Seriously, what did they even send me more importantly, why?"_

_"Who knows, I guess we'll just have to open it." Huffy laughter sounded through the air as Matthew straightened his sitting position, his back cracked from leaning against the tree to long as he was now sitting across from Francis. The rather large envelope was slowly being torn at the seam near the end. The paper was pulled out with the precaution of a mother handling a child as Matthew flattened out the sheet on his legs and read. He flushed again as he read on, his eyes widening as he skimmed over every word leaning forward nearly enough to fall over on Francis' lap. (not that he'd mind of course) _

_"I-I'm staying here, in France."_

_"What do you mean? Of course you're staying, you can't exactly get a plane to Canada-"_

_"No, I mean, I have a scholarship for college here. I'm not going back to Canada, at least not for a while." Matthew smiled to Francis and hugged him tight._

_"Mon ami that's great," Francis laughed into his neck._

_"I won't have to leave you," Matthew pulled back, and before he could look back at the paper to see if his eyes had deceived him, his mouth was met by another moving comfortingly, sweetly, Francis. He dropped the paper and threw his arms around the other's neck falling forward, practically resting his chin on Francis' chest. _

_"Ah mon ami are you okay down there?" Matthew pulled back from the lips brushing against his and rested his cheek on Francis' heart and nodded._

_"You know we keep doing that a lot lately." Matthew felt, rather than heard the warm laughter from the other as his arms pulled him closer, then delicate hands tilted his face up._

_"What, this?" Matthew reddened slightly taken back by the lips pressing against his again._

_"W-well yea, I guess, now that I think about it... what are we exactly?"_

_"Whatever you'd like us to be mon cher," Francis placed a small kiss on his forehead._

_"We're just... well, I don't know" Francis turned his head to the side.  
_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know really, saying we're a couple just doesn't seem to fit. Boyfriends sounds too... I don't know, not right."_

_"Then we'll just be us mon chèri, we don't need some title for it." Matthew smiled at Francis' sentiment. _Just us,_ rang through his head as he lightly pushed on Francis' shoulders sending both of the to the ground nose to nose._

_"Just, us huh? Well I think that deserves more clarification don't you think?" Matthew didn't bother waiting for Francis to respond before kissing him again, and again, and again._

* * *

"I don't think we ever would've left if it hadn't been for _him_."

"Oh, you're still stuck on _that_. Please, if it hadn't been for Arthur finding us we could've been banned from this park for what we did here." Matthew patted the tree nostalgically.

"Not that you're complaining," Francis winked. Matthew stuck his tongue out (rather cutely Francis might add) as he turned his head slightly away.

"Oh come on, it's not like anyone saw us." Francis turned his chin back to him.

"Yea, but still. It doesn't sit right, someone definitely_ could've_ seen us. It's so open out here."

"Well I'm just glad that everything turned out in our favor. Like you said, some of it could've been better, but if it hadn't happened the way it had we would've never ended up right here, right now." Francis smiled, and cupped Matthew's cheek.

"There's no need to use my words against me."

"Oh, but that's no fun," Francis faux pouted angling his head perfectly in sync with Matthew.

"I don't care anymore, but there will be a serious problem if you leave me hanging." Francis gasped sardonically,

"I would never," more chuckles filled the air before they met, and shared one of a hundred other kisses under their Juniper tree.

**A/N: Alright so what did you think? There WILL be a mini story connecting this with 'I Lost You' (go read that!) so bear with me if it isn't up in about a week. Leave a review if you liked it/want to see more stories like these (I have plenty of others planned out if this gets any kind of love) Or if you want to criticize (hopefully with construction) and help this writer fix up some mistakes (I'm sure there's some in there somewhere)  
Happy Writing/Reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know these author's notes chapters are usually frowned upon BUT I didn't want to repost the entire story just to change up the notes since that would probably be even worse, and it's more time consuming. Anyways for those of you that read 'I Lost You' and the first chapter to this story you were most likely expecting the mini-sequal that connected these two stories by now. It is up, but not as it's own story. The 'sequel' that connects the two is just chapter 2 for 'I Lost You' so you can find out what happens there. That will NOT be the last of this universe, but updates may take a while since I'm hoping to write out 2/3 chapters before I post them just so I won't have to worry about writing them while I'm busy doing something else. Thank you so much for reading this!**

**Happy reading/writing!**


End file.
